capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:DarkVampireDee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anita page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icysugarspike (Talk) 23:45, November 19, 2010 Duplicate Images When posting images (like the Lilith one), check the title page and/or "Darkstalkers Images" to see if this is a duplicate. Otherwise, it will be deleted. Thanks for all the stuff that's non-duplicates, though. Keep up the good work.'' - Icysugarspike 22:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC)'' New URL Just to let you know. The wiki might be moving to a new address, but you might not even notice. More info here. - Icysugarspike 17:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Making A Mess (?) Don't worry too much about making things a mess. What matters is your intention on doing a good job! I'll tidy things up where possible, but I'm not sure what you wanted done with the page you described. Also, the Vs. Portrait is now called this. You are noted as the original contributor. Please, sign my page with four tildes (~) or I may not know who wrote it (if I don't check elsewhere first). Thanks, and Happy Holidays! - Icysugarspike 15:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Good Stuff The good stuff you upload is pretty rare (in the U.S. anyway). Do you mind me asking where you find these images (Dee, Dark Talbain, etc.)? - Icysugarspike 03:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) hey Yeah, sorry. As good as it is, one of the rules here is no fan art. If you must, please put it on your user page. I did delete the image you requested, BTW. - Icysugarspike 06:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Good No need for thanks on the edits. It's what I do here ;) Anyway, looking forward to more stuff; just be careful with the hacked stuff. If it's not present in a normal joe's version of the game and he/she's expecting to see it, just mention it in the article that it is hacked. - Icysugarspike 01:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Nice to hear from you again! Looking forward to more good stuff. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 17:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Thank you very much for your help my friend, It's always good to know I can count on your support Brother, As I told you, do not hesitate to share my art, does not bother me at all Thanks for all your help my friend, If you need my help, feel free to ask me Greetings and blessings! Sir Rousseau (SrRsu) Not a problem Duplicates have been deleted! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 16:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Separate Pages for ShadowSoul/Marionette If you think it warrants it, it's fine by me. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 05:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadow and Marionette Separate Done. Thanks for your work! ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 13:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) i Darkstalkers Improvements Well, between the two of us, we're getting the job done. You do the waxing and I'll do the polishing! ;) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 17:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at the Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha pages. Use these pages as a reference to alter content on the Darkstalkers 3 page, adding the new pages to it. Just remember to tag the updated games as Darkstalkers Games at the bottom. Thanks. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 22:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's an awful lot of work! I suppose it could be used on the Darkstalkers Series page. That seems to make the most sense. Just keep the colors in line with the navigational boxes at the bottom of invididual Darkstalkers game pages. (shades of Black & Red, I think?) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 20:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You've got the go-ahead! Thanks for asking my permission. It's not like I own this wiki or anything. :) ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 18:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but that's only my opinion. Thanks. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 17:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about the state of this wiki. I no longer keep tabs on things here. It's a rather thankless job. Things like Vega being added as a Darkstalkers character only have me suspecting that someone did it on purpose in order to point out the inaccurancies on this site. My personal life has shifted gears, and I cannot keep up with fixing things up day after day. I'm sure, if you look, you will find many more "mistakes". ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 23:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Changing the Page Name I believe, since this is an English language wiki, the title page should be "Darkstalkers 3", as it was originally titled upon release in countries whose primary language was/is English. The romanized Japanese title is also included since this is how it was originally titled in Japan, the native country of its origin. It can be (and probably should be) pointed out that this is the game's true name, and that it was changed for further release in the world as a Darkstalkers title. However, since this wiki covers games released in English speaking countries (unless noted), the name changes at the time of the original game's release is how most people would know it. ▫ Sir ISStalk 01:56, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights What with work elsewhere keeping me away from the wiki and the recent flood of vandalism, I have decided to grant you rollback rights. Perhaps, this will make things easier for you to right the wrongs done by these very silly people. Thanks for always notifying me! Keep up the good work! ▫ Sir ISStalk 01:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC)